


Confusión

by SonneKa



Series: I'm glad you're evil too [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Choking, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: Podía saber cómo iba actuar él, así de aburrida era la situación. De todas formas, seguía sin comprender una cosa...
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: I'm glad you're evil too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Confusión

—Ka... Kamukura... kun... —la voz del albino se iba perdiendo, la falta de aire era notable—. ¿Q... Q-Qué... haces?

Komaeda reaccionó justo como lo esperaba. Incluso si el ahora no tan afortunado decía que su vida no lo valía, se aferraba a ella constantemente. Sus manos no tardaron en alcanzar las del aburrido Kamukura, quien seguía apretando su cuello mientras mantenía la mirada concentrada en el rostro desesperado del otro.

Lo más probable era que por poco ya ni respirara. Los grises ojos de Komaeda que lo habían estado mirando fijamente hacía no más de unos segundos, ahora estaban nublados e inundados en lágrimas. Esa vista no era la favorita de Kamukura, para nada.

Quería dejar de aburrirse, dejar de pensar que la vida podía ser tan monótonamente predecible. Porque así era, podía predecir cada una de las acciones de Komaeda ante esa situación, la desesperación de estar siendo estrangulado. Sabía perfectamente cómo su cuerpo iba a actuar, aquello no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo...

Cuando la expresión en el rostro de Komaeda empezó a tornarse algo similar a lo que luce una flor marchita, cuando el pobre albino ya se había rendido y no le quedaba ninguna esperanza en la que apoyarse, fue ahí cuando la mano de Kamukura lo arrojó lejos. Fue un impulso que, increíblemente, no había pensado.

Lo había soltado, había soltado a Komaeda.

El albino yacía en el suelo, tosiendo e intentando ganar aire de cualquier manera, sin ser capaz de moverse ni un poco de donde estaba. Otra vez, acciones que Kamukura predecía fácilmente.

Podía saber cómo iba actuar él, así de aburrida era la situación. De todas formas, seguía sin comprender una cosa.

Si tanto le aburría, ¿por qué lo soltaba? Si una flor estaba marchita, la cortaría y dejaría que otras nuevas crecieran, ¿para qué conservar algo que no le iba a aportar nada?

El problema yacía en que no podía simplemente dejarlo morir. _Algo_ en él no quería hacerlo, y ese mismo "algo" era lo que había soltado a Komaeda justo antes de asfixiarlo por completo.

Seguía viéndolo, observando cómo poco a poco se iba recuperando. Sus ojos se encontraron, rojos con grises, pero esa mirada no le causó nada.

O quizás sí lo hacía, no era muy bueno con los sentimientos, pensaba que siquiera tenía. Aunque al no comprenderlos, lo más acertado sería que Komaeda fuera el dueño de ellos. Cada acción que no comprendía se relacionaba con el albino, incluso si quería convencerse de que él era la persona más aburrida que había conocido.

Aun así...

No podía desprenderse de él, no tenía control sobre sus acciones cuando se trataban de él.

Podía saber lo que Komaeda haría, pero jamás podría calcular la influencia de sus acciones.

Entonces, quizás, él no era tan aburrido después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Ando más viva que nunca y lo demuestro con esta colección que no pude evitar comenzar a escribir en plan reto (?
> 
> Esto es, en verdad, un desahogo KamuKoma que ya no puedo ocultar más a estas alturas jaja. Todas las prompts (propuestas) de esta colección son parte de la Tabla Misteriosa hecha por 30vicios en LiveJournal. Tiene muy bonitos retos para fanfickers y las ideas de la tabla que escogí eran PERFECTAS para el KamuKoma, sin dudarlo. Así que, bueno, acá me tienen :3
> 
> Cabe aclarar... que, como dice en el summary del fic, van a haber insinuaciones KomaHina en algunos drabbles (no éste, por ejemplo). Y... ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta considerar a Kamukura como otra parte de Hinata, no como una persona completamente diferente, ¿me explico? -Sonne y sus ideas locas-
> 
> Igual comprendo si no comparten mi forma de pensar jaja, cuando mencione o dé indicios de Hinata, lo avisaré en las notas. Sin embargo, voy a jugar bastante con las posibilidades y... ¿por qué no hacer que Kamukura sea una persona por sí misma? Todo puede pasar aquí ewe
> 
> Creo que eso es todo, por ahora. Aprecio mucho los favoritos, follows y comentarios, as always :D
> 
> ¡Nos leemos prontito! :33


End file.
